Desperate Measures
by InSaNiTyIsNoRmAl
Summary: I have What If story I would like to share. What if in chapter 17 Zero wasn't able to stop Shizuka from drinking Yuuki's blood how deeply would this twist the story's plot? What would Kaname do? How will Zero react? KxY, and a barely any ZxY.
1. Chapter 1

**I have What If story I would like to share. What if in chapter 17 Zero wasn't able to stop Shizuka from drinking Yuuki's blood how deeply would this twist the story's plot?**

* * *

Authors note: Rated T This is my first Fan fiction so excuse my grammar please.  
Talking: "Is like this"  
Yuuki's Thoughts: _Are in italics._  
Yelling/screaming: **Is bold.**  
Narration: Is plain text.  
Noises: *Are in stars*  
**Disclaimer! I do not own the manga Vampire Knight nor the characters in the story.**

* * *

I ran to the room where Maria said we would do the exchange. Her words still lingered in my mind. _Kill Kaname Kuran, Kaname Kuran only breaks of his guard for you. It's something only you can do. But, if you don't want to do that . . . offer yourself to me instead. __**I could never do that . . . I could never kill the very person I loved so dearly!**_ _Even if it means not giving him the simple wish of me staying myself._ I soon could still hear the classical music coming from the Grand Dance Hall. For some reason it soothed me and made me feel like I was somewhat making the right decision. But deep in my heart I knew I would only be bringing pain to the one I love and the one I was trying to save. Suddenly tears started flowing down my face no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop crying.

I could no longer heard the music and came to the Night Class's old dorm and climbed the stairs the top. The biggest room is where she was. Maria was sitting on the large Victorian sofa in the middle of the room. "So you have decided?", she said coolly. "If you know how to save Zero. . . **I want your help, I'm even giving you myself in exchange!"**, I answered back. "Come Yuuki.", Maria said. I showed no resistance and knelled down obediently in front of her. "What a good girl, I knew you wouldn't kill Kaname." I didn't like hearing those words they wrenched my heart painfully. She took my finger and placed it in her mouth playfully, not serious about the situation. Unknowledgeable about her strength I was painfully whipped against the sofa, and winced at the pain. "You have bee protected so dearly, I'm envious of you." ,Maria whispered. "Envious of me but, you're a Pureblood Vampire."I stupidly said. "You think Purebloods are happy?", She retorted.

"Ichiru", she called. Just then a boy with the same color hair as Zero carried a body in. "That's my real body", she said. She walked up and held the hand of the sleeping Shizuka, her eyes opened and they both said, "You see that boy only needs to drink my blood." "Your blood?", I said timidly. "Yes the blood of his master." ,Shizuka replied. Maria fell to the ground unconscious, Ichiru walked over, picked up her body, and disappeared in another room. Shizuka sat down gracefully beside me. "Do you understand what it means to be bitten by me?" ,She questioned. I just simply nodded knowing that my life as a human would end quickly.

I let her grab my left shoulder while I closed my eyes preparing for the pain. I felt her smirk by my neck before her fangs pierced my neck. _It's a thousand times worse than when Zero drank my blood._ No too long after Shizuka had bitten me I noticed another presence in the room and opened my eyes slightly to see who it was. "Ah, Zero I'm so sorry." ,I said giving a light smile to my shocked childhood friend at the doorway. I could barley keep my eyes open and my body felt like it had needles stuck in every limb. I let everything go limp and let my eyes close for a moment as Shizuka let my body fall to the sofa. "Ichiru", Shizuka called. He came in, Shizuka nodded towards me, and he immediately picked me up and carried me to the other room.

He placed me on the same bed as Maria I was too worn out to care where I was. The awful burning pain in my body told me to let go. I finally gave in to the sleep that came over me. I was in a room without windows and suddenly there was blood every where. "Onii-Oniisama!" ,a voice what sounded like a young girl around 5 or 6. I saw a arm reaching out of a door that was closing. . . The dream ended when the door closed. I woke up the the smell of blood. This is something I will have to get used to. Shizuka was shot several times and Zero had shot himself in the leg all the shots after the first couple were blocked by Shizuka's kimono somehow. I stopped Zero from shooting by grabbing on to him. "RUN!" , I screamed to Shizuka. She left the room I didn't tell myself to help her it just happened.

As I stood there holding on to him the only things I could get to come out of my mouth was "S-sorry, I-I'm so sorry Zero. He just stared at me with that disgusted look in his eyes. It made me feel like I was a lowly level E vampire. . .Who am I kidding I'm going to turn out like Zero unable to control the thirst for blood. Why. . . . why did it have to turn out this way? "**Get the hell off of me VAMPIRE**" ,I was shocked when I heard him say this. But I no longer have the right to care for Zero anymore. I didn't stop holding onto him no matter how hard he struggled and no matter how much my body hurt. I Just stood there crying over my own feelings. I wouldn't let go of him I couldn't. He's going to kill me I know he will not let me live on as a vampire. "**GET OFF!**" ,Zero angrily yelled. "**I can't you're going to kill her and I can't let you do that!**" ,I sadly screamed at him. I could feel his glare staring at me even though our line of sight never met. "**THIS IS WHY I HATE VAMPIRES!**"

*BANG BANG*

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope if any one reads this they will give a review and some tips for future fan fictions. For about 1000 words this took me a really long time. I started it at about 10:00 A.M. and now it is 2:30. Well if that's not long then sorry. The reason I did only 1000 words i because its the first chapter and I wanted to end it with a cliff hanger if any one actually read it, liked it, and bothered to follow the story I will probably make more chapters but right now I'm tired. Another disclaimer**  
**DISCLAIMER! I do not own the manga Vampire Knight nor the characters in the story**  
**now go away please I need to sleep. \(^w^)/ Please support me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Talking: "Is like this"  
Kaname's Thoughts: _Are in italics._  
Yelling/screaming: **Is bold.**  
Narration: Is plain text.  
Noises: *Are in stars*  
**Disclaimer! I do not own the manga Vampire Knight nor the characters in the story.**

* * *

After Yuuki ran off I contemplated going after her myself but, when Zero walked over to me I had to choke down the anger I was feeling towards the terrible excuse for a vampire. "You are her shield, or have you forgotten already" ,I bitterly told him. I simply watched as he jumped off the balcony me and Yuuki had just danced on. The lid I placed on my emotions opened and I caused one of the pillars to crack. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself down.

After some time I smelled blood, Yuuki's blood. "Yuuki" I clenched my jaw in anger and the nearest window broke. I started to make my way to where the scent of blood was coming from. The former Moon Dormitory. *BANG BANG* I was only a few yards away when I heard the gun shots. And another wave of the scent of blood came. "YUUKI!" "Zero, that bastard!" I ran a fast a I could to the building, to the room where the scent of blood was coming from.

I saw Yuuki laying in a pool of blood, her blood. I quickly ran to her side and examined her wounds. Then I noticed the two small puncture wounds on her neck. _Damn_ it,_ why didn't I sense this earlier. _She lost so much blood not to mention that she was shot with a anti-vampire gun. _I swear I'm going to kill Zero._ She opened her eyes and they turned crimson. I pulled her up and rested her head on my neck. "It's okay Yuuki I know what you want, don't hold back." She licked gently at my neck before sinking her fangs in. We sat there for a couple of minuets before I felt her body go limp. _Its best to let her rest. _I looked around and notice a Victorian Sofa in the middle of the room. I picked her up and laid her down. "Troublesome girl."

"Hmm" ,Shizuka murmured. "You care for that girl? It's too bad that she is my slave now. Hahaha!" ,She giggled and turned around to look out the window I took this chance and grabbed her from behind. "Why don't I repay you for all the work you have done?" I ripped my hand through her chest and looked away as I did this. "I'm like you Shizuka I do it for myself." I whispered. "You don't seem surprised." "No, I have been thinking about taking your life too by using Yuuki Cross as a assassin" ,She replied. "She would have been a perfect choice" , I sighed. I moved my head down to her neck and sunk my fangs in. "I will use all my power to protect my sister." I ripped my hand with her heart put of her chest. "Don't worry that man will be destroyed."

* * *

**Kk so here was chapter two if you want me to continue review and I'm sorry for the late update. すぐに屋を参照してください！****Sugu ni ya o sanshō shite kudasai!**


End file.
